Archie Comics Mary Andrew find true love
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Short stories of Archie’s mom finding love in one of his best friends
1. Story1-part1

Mary Andrew sat naked on the toilet seat, waiting for the results from the ovulation test strip. This was the ninth day in a row she had used the kit, and so far she hadn't tested positive. The thirty nine year old housewife was beginning to grow frustrated. She had short hair and a body of a real goddess with giant breasts and perfect ass.

She and her Husband Fred had been trying to have another baby after Archie for over 20 years without any success.

They had tried everything from artificial insemination, to vitamin supplements to accentuate her fertility.

Mary had begun to suspect that she had reached the age where she was too old to get pregnant.

Six years earlier, they had gone to the doctor to find out why she wasn't getting pregnant.

The doctor told them that her husband's sperm count was very low, but that it was still possible for him to impregnate Mary.

Six years later, Mary was beginning to have doubts that they would ever have another child.

Her husband had all but given up, but Mary still clung to the hope that she might get pregnant.

She checked her watch for the tenth time. Five minutes had passed. It was time to read the test strip.

With trembling finger, Mary picked up the strip and looked at it.

"Positive," she exclaimed.

She jumped off the toilet and ran into the bedroom.

Her husband was sound asleep.

Mary ran to his nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out the leather restraints and began attaching them to her wrists and ankles. She ignored the ball gag lying in drawer, but decided to leave the drawer open incase her husband felt like gagging her.

She really wasn't into bondage, but Her husband enjoyed it, so every now and then she would let Fred tie her to the bed.

Mary wanted her forty five year old Husband to be good and horny this morning, so she decided to let him have a special treat.

She finished tying the last restraint to her left ankle, and then pulled the covers off her husband's nude body. She then climbed up over her sleeping Husband. She began kissing him on the side of his neck.

He groaned, and his eyes slowly opened. Gazing at his still lovely wife, he noticed the leather strap dangling off her left wrist. He gave her an impish grin. "I take it someone wants to have a little fun."

"Darling, please tie me to the bed, and make love to me," she crooned.

Wrapping his powerful arms around his wife's slender waist, he rolled her over onto the center of the mattress. "Who am I to disappoint a beautiful woman?"

He took hold of the strap that was attached to her left wrist, and dragged her arm across the bed. He tied the strip of leather to the corner post, before moving on to her right arm.

Mary waited with anticipation as Fred secured her wrists to the bedposts. She watched her Husband's cock begin to harden as he tied her down. Perhaps this time she would indeed get pregnant.

Her husband moved down the bed, and secured his wife's ankles to the bottom corner posts.

Mary was completely helpless. She waited with baited breath for Fred to fuck her.

As her husband finished tying the final knot in the strap, the phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it," Mary exclaimed in a panic.

"Honey, I have to answer it. One of our biggest clients has been wavering on whether he wants to continue using our services. Mike said he'd call me if he got good news."

"But it's Saturday." Mary gave her husband a seductive smile, and spoke to him using her sexiest tone. "Besides, I'm lying here tied down and helpless. You could do whatever you wanted to me, and there would be nothing I could do to resist you."

Her husband really wanted to ignore the phone. Though he was pretending. But he knew his advertising agency couldn't lose such an important client. He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

Mary began to pout. She waited as her Husband spoke to Mike.

"I will be there in twenty minutes," her husband said as he took in the sight of his tied down wife. He hung up the phone.

Mary shook her head in frustration. "You do realize I'm ovulating, right?"

Fred hid his lack of conviction. He knew the chances of her getting pregnant were slim, but her desire did make for some very interesting sexual games.

Mary was so desperate to get pregnant that she would agree to almost anything he wanted. Luckily he had agreed with everything of the plan she didn't knew about.

"I know you're ovulating honey. But if we lose this account it will cost the company millions."

Mary let out a long sigh. "I guess you'd better untie me then."

As Fred gazed down at his wife, he smiled because it was all part of the plan. "You know, I don't often get the chance to have my very own prisoner waiting to be taken."

Mary stared at her husband in disbelief. "Tell me you're not planning to leave me tied to the bed while you're at the office."

Her husband gave Mary a devious smile. "I think I'll enjoy having you tied up and helpless while I'm in the office. It will give me an added incentive to get the job done quickly so that I can get back here and fill your fertile womb with my seed."

"Honey! You might be gone for several hours."

He leaned over and kissed his wife of eighteen years. "The knowledge that you are tied to the bed; and completely helpless will inspire me to hurry. Besides, you've already gone to the bathroom, so you should be fine until I return."

Mary saw the gleam in her Husband's eyes. She wasn't sure she wanted to be tied down until he returned, but she did want to get pregnant. Mary hated the idea of being tied to the bed for several hours, but if it would excite her Husband, then perhaps she would conceive after all.

Her husband stood, and looked Mary over. His cock had grown rock hard. He doubted that his erection would go away any time soon.

Mary gazed up at the man she loved. Her eyes took in the sight of his erect dick. She knew he would fuck her hard when he got back from dealing with the client.

Her husband started to get dressed when another idea entered his lust filled mind. He approached her dresser and opened the top drawer.

Mary watched Fred rummage through her drawer. She didn't know what he was up to, but she suspected it was no good. She got her answer when he turned around, holding one of her scarves.

Her husband folded the scarf, and then approached the bed.

"You're going to gag me as well?" She was relieved that she wouldn't have to wear that uncomfortable ball gag for hours, but Mary wasn't too keen on being unable to speak.

Fred gave her sly smile. "This isn't a gag. It's a blindfold."

"Honey, I won't be able to see the clock on the nightstand."

"That means you won't be able to know how long I've been gone. You'll lie here, naked and helpless, not knowing how long you've been tied to the bed. Will you lie here for one, two, perhaps three hours? Trust me Darling, that knowledge alone will increase my sperm count tenfold." He then thought to himself. "It will also keep you from seeing your real baby maker."

Mary didn't believe that, but being desperate, she sighed before raising her head off the pillow. She would be unable to see, or move until her husband got back from the office.

As Fred tied the scarf over her eyes, the lovely woman thought, 'the things I will do to have a baby.'

Chuck Clayton sat on the front porch of his Parents' house, waiting for the signal.

The young handsome black teenage friend of Archie always came over on Saturdays so his Mom could wash his dirty clothes. The college freshman also looked forward to a a new kind of breakfast.

Mary's husband came out of his house. He look at Chuck on the porch. Their eyes lock and Mary's husband nodded. Everything was ready. He then climbed into his sedan. In his haste to get to work, he "forgot" to lock the front door.

Chuck watched his Parents' next door neighbor back out of his driveway and head down the street. His thoughts immediately turned to Mary.

Mary is a beautiful woman with a figure that attracts the attention of every man in sight. She has red hair, and a body that can stop traffic. Big breasts, perfect ass. Her legs are long and shapely.

Joey had hidden in the shrubbery, and peeked into the downstairs bedroom on more than one occasion. He'd seen Mary's nude body numerous times. Each time he had masturbated while watching her.

Chuck looked around to make sure no one was out. He then slipped around back, and stealthily approached the large bush that grew beneath Mary's bedroom window.

Getting into position, Chuck peeked through the partially opened blinds. The sight before him caused the eighteen year old to suck in air. "Oh fuck."

Mary waited impatiently for her Husband to return. The bound red head was frustrated that her ovulation cycle had started and she wasn't full of her Husband's sperm.

She wasn't sure how long she had been tied up, but she knew it couldn't be more than a half hour.

The sound of the front door opening, and closing caused the blindfolded woman to lift her head.

Mary couldn't understand how the meeting had ended so quickly.

Had her husband talked the client into changing his mind this fast?

A smile crossed her lovely features. "I guess the image of me tied to the bed was enough to inspire him to talk fast."

The sound of the bedroom door being opened made Mary lay her head back on the pillow.

She could hear quiet footsteps approaching the bed.

It was as if Her husband was tip toeing into the room.

The steps stopped at the foot of the bed.

Mary waited for her Husband to begin making love to her, but she heard no movement. She smiled inwardly suspecting that her husband's meeting had been cancelled.

Her husband was obviously in the mood for a little role playing.

Deciding to play along, Mary lifted her head from the bed. "Oh please," she begged in pretended fear. "Whoever you are, don't hurt me. Please Sir, let me go."

There was silence in the room.

Mary couldn't understand why Her husband didn't speak. He usually gloated over her when he tied her up.

The sound of rustling clothes made Mary decide that perhaps her Husband was playing a new game.

After all, he had never blindfolded her before. Perhaps he was playing the part of an intruder.

Mary whimpered in pretended fear. "I'm helpless, and my Husband won't be back for several hours," she moaned. "You could do whatever you want to me, and there would be nothing I could do to stop you."

She heard the distinct sound of a zipper being unzipped. Forcing back a smile, she continued the game. "What are you doing?" Her voice sounded both frightened and excited. "Did I just hear you unzip your pants? Are you removing your clothes? Are you planning to ravage me while I'm tied up and helpless?"

The intruder moved up next to Mary's left leg. A hand gently, almost tentatively touched her left foot.

Mary normally didn't care for role playing, but she felt her body responding to the game. "Oh, Sir, you mustn't ravage me. I'm ovulating. If you fill me with your seed, I'll become pregnant."

The hand on her foot slid up her leg until it came to rest on her thigh it felt huge.

Mary moaned. "You mustn't fuck me. I'll become pregnant with your child. How can I face my Husband knowing that your baby is growing inside my womb?"

Gentle fingers slowly caressed Mary's inner thigh.

She trembled with desire. Her pussy juices began to trickle out. "Oh, I know I shouldn't feel this way, but your touch is so tender. Please Sir your caresses are weakening my resolve. I'm a happily married woman."

The hand slid farther up her thigh, until it came to rest on her mound.

Mary thrust her pussy against the hand. "You're touching my pussy? Please, you mustn't touch me there. My Husband would be displeased."

A finger slid between her pussy lips. "No, you mustn't put your finger inside me."

The finger slid into her wet pussy to the second knuckle.

Mary thrust her hips upward causing the entire finger to slide into her.

Mary groaned as lust overtook her. "Please, you're making me wet. You mustn't make me cum. I would feel so much shame. You're making me feel things I'm only supposed to feel from My husband."

The invading finger began to move back and forth in Mary's sopping pussy.

"Oh, you're finger fucking me. Please stop. You're going to make me cum."

The intruder climbed onto the bed, and slid between Mary's spread thighs.

Mary shook her head. She was glad that her husband had blindfolded her. She was enjoying the game immensely. "What are you going to do to me?"

The finger slipped out of her pussy. A pair of hands rested on her spread thighs.

A few moments later Mary felt the tip of a tongue touch the bottom of her pussy lips.

Mary felt confusion begin to creep in.

Her husband never liked giving oral sex, and only did it occasionally because she loved it so much.

The tongue invaded her vaginal lips, and began to move upward until it stroked her engorged clit.

Mary's buttocks left the bed as the invading tongue lapped at her womanhood a second time.

"Oh fuck," she squealed.

Her husband was obviously giving her what she wanted as a reward.

The invading tongue lapped at Mary's sex repeatedly.

She moaned, and whimpered as her sex was treated to oral pleasures. She couldn't believe that her husband was eating her out with this much enthusiasm.

"You must stop," she whined, hoping he wouldn't. "I can't let another man make me cum."

The tongue lapped at her, driving the tied up housewife crazy with lust. She tugged at the bonds that held her, and mewed. "Oh fuck, you're making me cum. Another man is making me cum. I'm so ashamed."

Mary shrieked as her body reacted to the orgasm. She thrust her hips so high into the air that she nearly pushed the intruder's mouth off her mound.

The intruder tightened his grip on Mary's thighs, and buried his tongue as deep into her pussy as he could.

Mary began to gasp for air. Her body shook, and convulsed with each orgasmic wave.

The intruder drank in her pussy juices as best he could.

Her body continued to tremble as her orgasm began to subside. She lifted her head and stared into the blindfold. "You've ruined me. How can I face my Husband after you made me cum so hard?"

The intruder rose up, and slid up Mary's body. He rested his buttocks across her chest, and placed the tip of his cock against her lips.

Mary turned her head to one side. "No, I can't suck your cock. No cock has ever been in my mouth except my Husband's."

A powerful right hand grasped her chin and turned her lips back to the penis.

In pretended reluctance, Mary slowly opened her mouth.

The hard cock slid between her lips, and was moved deep in her mouth until it move down her throat. It was so big that it by time A pair of balls came to rest against her chin it was almost in her stomach.

Mary's confusion returned. She had never taken her Husband's cock so deep in her mouth before.

It was as if his manhood was an a lot longer than normal. Dismissing the thought as her over active imagination despite what her senses told her, Mary began to suck on the tool.

The intruder began to withdraw his cock and then thrust it back into her mouth.

Mary hoped he didn't cum in her mouth. She desperately wanted the sperm in her fertile womb.

The intruder thrust his cock into her mouth repeatedly. Each time his dick would touch the entrance to her stomach.

In the back of her mind, Mary began to wonder if this really was her Husband.

Could this role play have caused his penis to become so engorged with blood that his erection had lengthened?

Not wanting him to cum in her mouth, Mary gently bit down.

The intruder immediately withdrew his penis from her mouth.

"There," she said in pretended anger. "You've fucked my mouth. Now please leave before my Husband returns."

The intruder slid back down her body, and rested his hips between her spread thighs.

"No," Mary exclaimed in pretended distress. "I told you I'm ovulating. If you fuck me you'll make me pregnant."

The intruder grasped his shaft and began to rub it through her pussy lips.

Mary began to tremble with need. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that this time she would be knocked up. "Please, don't fuck me. You'll make a baby inside me."

The cock spread her labia wide, and began to slide into Mary's sopping wet pussy. It was like the size of a baseball bat. He sank his dick into her until his balls came to rest against her buttocks, and his cockhead touched her cervix.

Mary was once again surprised at how deep her husband's cock went into her vagina. And how big it was.

It was at least 5 inch deeper than normal. The thickness felt right, but the depth was wrong.

Her husband had never been able to reach her cervix.

Was this her Husband? Or was she being fucked by a stranger? Mary decided that her vagina must be shallower because she is ovulating.

The intruder began to fuck Mary. He rammed his cock into her body again and again.

Mary moaned as her body received the invading instrument of impregnation. Her cervix was repeatedly pounded with each thrust. She spread her bound legs as wide as she could.

"I can't believe you're fucking me. You're going to make me pregnant. I'm going to have another man's child."

The intruder thrust into her repeatedly. His cock began to swell as his need to cum began to build.

"Please, you must pull out," Mary pleaded. "I'm ovulating."

His cock swelled even more, opening Mary up more than she'd ever been spread before.

The tied up housewife thrust against the invading cock. The knowledge that her ovulating body was about to receive her Husband's sperm was all she needed. Her body convulsed as she began to cum for the second time.

The cock inside her began to throb as the intruder came. He rammed his manhood into her and growled lustfully.

Mary could feel the life giving sperm splash against her vaginal walls. She was being impregnated. A baby would soon form inside her. In nine months she would give birth to their child.

She shrieked and bucked against the intruder. "You're knocking me up," she cried. "I'm being knocked up by a complete stranger."

The phone rang.

Mary didn't care who it was. She rode out her climax, as the intruder filled her ovulating pussy with rich baby making sperm.

After four rings the answering machine kicked on.

"Hi honey, it's me. The meeting is going to last longer than I thought. I'm sorry I left you tied up. But I'll make it up by having your new lover fuck you for 2 weeks or more. I'm going stay in a hotel. Bye."

Mary couldn't believe it. The man fucking her wasn't her husband. Her body continued to convulse with orgasmic bliss as her mind spun with the realization that this wasn't role play. She was being inseminated by an intruder.

"Who are you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

The intruder leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I'm the man who made you cum twice."

His voice sounded very familiar to the bound and blindfolded woman.

"Do you know what you've done?" Mary shrieked. "I'm ovulating. I could end up pregnant."

He grasped her chin and pressed his lips to hers. His softening cock twitched inside her sopping pussy.

Mary felt his deflating penis begin to harden again.

He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear. "It's nine thirty. That means we have lots of time to make love. And with your Husband not coming home I'll have you to myself for two weeks."

"No," she cried. She could feel his cock expanding, once again stretching her pussy. She shivered as the tip once again pressed against her cervix. "Please, every time you cum in me it increases my chances of getting pregnant."

"Isn't that what you want? Aren't you tied to this bed, waiting for your Husband to return because you want to get pregnant?"

His voice sounded strangely familiar to Mary.

She knew he was someone she'd spoken to before, but his whispered tone made it difficult to figure out who he was. Mary could tell by his voice that he was young, but she had no idea who he was.


	2. Story1-part2

"Yes I want to get pregnant. But I want the baby to be my Husband's child."

How many years have you been trying to have another baby?"

Mary chewed her lower lip.

It had been so many years of trying and failing.

"We have been trying to have another baby since Archie for over 20 years. My husband has a low sperm count, so it makes conception difficult." Mary didn't know why she was telling this to the man who had just molested her.

"Then, that why it's time you were filled with someone else's sperm. Several doses of sperm coming from a virile man might just be what you need. It wouldn't be hard for me to knock you up. Isn't that what you want?"

Mary wanted another baby more than anything. And at her age, her time was running out. She knew deep down that her husband would never be able to make her pregnant.

"Tell me Mary, do you want me to cum in you again? Do you want me to keep fucking you until you're pregnant?"

Mary couldn't believe what she was about to say. She knew it was wrong, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She took a deep breath before saying, "Yes."

"Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I want you to keep fucking me until I'm pregnant."

He slid his cock out until the head was almost out of her. He then rammed his cock back into her willing body. The tip of his manhood slammed into her cervix, causing her to squeal.

Mary groaned as her unknown lover once again began to fuck her. Mary began to ask herself if she would ever know who was impregnating her.

He rammed into her pussy with a renewed fire.

He couldn't believe that this sexy woman was allowing him to fuck her.

Mary was allowing him to impregnate her.

"Oh fuck," she cried in ecstasy. "Fuck me with that wonderful cock of yours. Fill me with your seed. Make me pregnant."

He rammed into her again and again.

Mary tugged against the bonds that held her to the bed. Her body wanted more. Most of all, she wanted more. She wanted the intruder's powerful cock to fill her fertile womb with rich baby making sperm. Mary didn't care who he was. She just wanted him to cum in her again and again until his unborn child grew inside her belly.

They fucked like animals. Their bodies were grinding together. Sweat poured from them as they thrust against one another

The intruder bit Mary's left nipple hard.

She shrieked as his teeth sank into her tender flesh. Her hips thrust up against him, driving his cock deep into her throbbing twat.

"Cum in me," she panted. "Knock my ass up. Put a baby in my belly."

He continued to ram into her willing pussy. His balls felt like they were carrying of a gallon of cum. He was going to knock this sexy woman up.

She was going to have his baby.

He grabbed hold of the blindfold and yanked it off her head.

Mary's eyes blurred for a moment before coming into focus. She stared up in shock at the young man who was making her pregnant.

"Chuck Clayton?" Her son's black friend smile at her.

"Yes, Mary Andrew, I'm the one who is knocking you up."

Mary couldn't believe that a young black man she'd watched grow up with Archie was trying to impregnate her. Her mind spun in confusion as her body continued to throb with the need to cum.

"Why?" She asked. Chuck smiled. "Your husband wanted to give you a baby. But couldn't. I offered to give you myself and my child." Mary eyes widen. "Why give me?"

"Because the only woman I want is you."

Chuck leaned over and kissed her, forcing his tongue between her lips.

She moaned as his young tongue danced around inside her mouth. She could taste her pussy juices on his tongue.

Their tongues danced together in Mary's mouth as Chuck continued to pound his sexy white neighbor out.

Mary felt his cock thickening again.

He was about to cum in her for a second time.

Mary broke the kiss and cried out. "That's it baby, cum in me. Make me pregnant with your black baby."

He exploded once again in her fertile womb. His cock shot gobs of cum deep in her vaginal cavity.

Mary screamed, not caring who heard, as her own orgasm ripped through her. She shook and pulled against the leather restraints. She was being fucked, and impregnated by a virile young black man, who could repeatedly cum in her until her belly was full of his black seed. "I'M YOUR CHUCK ONLY YOURS ALL YOURS!"

They fucked all morning long.

Chuck came in his friend's mom four times that morning. When noon hit Chuck untied Mary and they continue all over the house and in to the night and keep going the next day.

Eight months after they began their affair, Chuck was sitting on his Parents' front porch, waiting for them to wake up.

It was a beautiful spring morning, so Chuck was wearing a T shirt, khakis, and tennis shoes.

Mary came out of her house wearing a maternity dress. Her belly was swollen, and hanging low. She saw Chuck sitting on the porch. Not caring that any one was watching, she turned to Chuck and rubbed her pregnant stomach. She slipped across the yard, and stood on the sidewalk less than two feet from her lover.

"Good morning Mrs. Andrew," Chuck said casually in case someone overheard their conversation.

She gave the young man a seductive smile. "After this baby is born, I want another one. And I want you to do it with me in a wedding dress."

Chuck's cock twitched in his shorts. Then not caring that anyone might see he got up and pull the woman who was carrying their baby into a passionate kiss with her bigger breasts and pregnant belly pressing against him.

Mary didn't resist at all she return the kiss. After it was done they parted with both whispering "I love you." Archie's mom turned and walked to her car. Climbing in, she buckled up, and started the engine. She turned to look at the young man who had impregnated her and winked.

Chuck felt his cock growing hard in his shorts as he watched his sexy lover drive away. He was looking forward to knocking her up again.


	3. Story2-part1

As Fred Andrew drove down the street it was his Anniversary but he had to go to work, he passed Clayton's work van. The side normally read "Clayton Landscaping", but Couch Clayton had painted in " son" Chuck next to his name. "SHIT!" said Fred. I forgot Coach and Chuck was coming today. Better warn Mary.

The home phone rang until the answering machine came on. "Mary pick up. The Clayton's on their way. Just wanted to warn you." He paused waiting for her to answer. "Love y..." he added just as it clicked off.

His phone rang almost immediately. He'd been ticketed for it before, but he held it up to his ear anyway. He expected his wife, but it was work. "Yes, Karen."

"A tech's coming in Mr. Andrew. Go enjoy your anniversary."

"Great news. Thank you." Another crisis averted. "He have any idea what it is?"

"He's pretty sure he can have the system up and running pretty quickly."

"You sure you don't need me?"

He could hear her sigh on the other end of the line. "Get your ass home to your wife, Fred."

"Thanks, Karen, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't either Mr. Andrew. Have a great anniversary."

Fred turned the Mercedes around. He honestly didn't know what he'd do without her. Karen not only kept giving him reminders that his anniversary was coming up, but she'd even bought his gift for Mary.

He'd forgotten about the black gardener friends until he saw the van in his driveway. Need to warn Mary the black landscapers are here, he thought. Maybe, he'd just pay them and send them home for the day. The yard could survive a week without them. He wondered if the HARD-ON from the pills he took that morning was still in his system or had Mary sucked it out of him. Fred walked around the side of his house, looking for Coach or his son. Mary was going to be pissed if they caught her in that little bikini. The Clayton weren't outside the fence. Fred stepped up and peeked through the wood slats. What the...? He thought stunned by what he was seeing.

Mary was still laying on her stomach, arms crossed under her head. Chuck was kneeling behind her, squirting tanning lotion into his hand. He was shirtless. Coach was standing beside his son, grinning. Chuck squirted some oil directly on her back and bare ass cheeks.

Why is she letting that black boy touch her? wondered Fred as Chuck placed his hands-on Mary's ass cheeks, squeezing and rubbing the oil in. He massaged her lower back, one hand returning to her ass, the other reaching up to untie the strings on her back and behind her neck.

"That feels so good Fred. I knew you loved me and would come back." Mary sighed with pleasure, the giant black hands rubbing oil into her back. She remained on her stomach, head resting on her crossed arms. Her eyes were closed, earbuds still in her ears.

She thinks he's me, thought Fred, watching in horror. He wanted to scream out to his wife, but he was tongue tied, his feet were frozen to the spot. Chuck pulled the thong up and away from her ass. Two slick fingers reached down between her thighs. Fred couldn't see his hand, but Mary jerked as two black fingers slid into her pussy.

Mary's ass slowly lifted off the ground as Chuck kept working his fingers between her legs. Mary's head lifted off her arms and Fred could clearly see that she was enjoying the large fingers in her pussy. "I'm gonna finally fuck this woman and make her mine," grunted Chuck, loud enough Fred could hear, but Mary couldn't with her ears plugged.

"That white pussy's begging for you," agreed Couch, a man Fred had always considered a polite decent man.

I need to stop this, thought Fred, still frozen.

"OH GOD! Make love to me now. I need it so bad," said Mary, louder than normal with her ears blocked.

STOP STOP STOP thought Fred. His mouth finally open to warn his wife. "St..." he almost found his voice, choking on his words as Chuck pulled an absolute monster of a penis out of his shorts. It totally dwarfed Fred's own penis more than double in length and thickness. It left him speechless. Chuck removed his fingers from Mary's pussy and emptied the bottle of oil along his huge rod. The black boy adjusted her thong again, bent his penis down between her raised thighs. Mary jerked again, eyes flying open in disbelief.

Mary appeared to be in shock as she raised her entire body up on all fours. Her top slid off her arm, huge breasts dangling beneath her. One hand planted on her blanket trapped the wire and her earbuds pulled out as she rose. Fred had a better view now, he couldn't see the penetration, but he could see the rest of the thick brown shaft connecting his wife with the black friend of their son. "It... it feels so hard Fred. Mary's lips parted, her head hanging down and she appeared to be panting. "The pill must be working." Her eyes were wide with disbelief and with... delight. "So thick too. Give me all five inches."

Fred could see her pushing back into the huge black penis even as Chuck pushed it deeper. Her nipples were rock hard. Behind them, Couch pulled his shirt off over his head. For a man his age, he had a hard-muscled chest with an impressive six-pack. Chuck's hands were hanging at his sides. It was Mary that was working her pussy on his prick. "You're so hard... so thick... deeper than normal." Mary's lips spread in an ecstatic smile. "I feel funny." Fred could clearly see her eyes roll up in her head as some powerful force overtook her. "Something's happening. I think I'm going to cu... CUMMING!!"

She acted like she'd never had an orgasm before. Fred frowned. He'd given her orgasms before, hadn't he?

Chuck grabbed her sides and pulled her up, another inch of penis disappearing into her. Now Fred could see the black boy's enormous testicles dangling between Mary's spread legs. They turned wet and began dripping fluids to her blanket. Mary was gasping as she tried to catch her breath. She recovered quickly, moaning as Chuck reached around, squeezing her huge breasts and tweaking her nipples. Chuck's father, now fully nude stepped around from her side. Mary, lazily looked up, taking a second to react. Then her eyes flew open. "OH MY GOD! Couch Clayton is watching us. Do something." Her eyes fell to the penis dangling down between Couch's legs like a foot-long spoiled banana. As her eyes fell, not only was she stunned by the size of Couch's penis, but she caught sight of the enormous black hands squeezing her tits. What the hell, she thought?

The hands covered the front of her breasts, her nipples sticking out between thick black fingers. He pinched his fingers together, squeezing her nipples between them. She felt the penis opening her up wider as she turned to look over her shoulder at the smiling face of Archie's friend Chuck Clayton. "CHUCK! What are you doing?"

"Right now, I'm taking what's mine and pushing another inch of my black cock into your white pussy."

Oh shit! I'm going to cum again, she thought as Chuck's penis pushed into virgin territory.

"And another inch."

Fred could see her lips quivering, her face tightly concentrating, sweat flying from her brow. "AAAHHH!" She appeared to be fighting it. "OH FUCK!" Her eyes rolled up again. "AAAHHH!!"

"And another inch," grunted Chuck as another wave of fluid poured down his balls.

"So big. So good," she cried. I'm cumming so hard.

"And another inch."

"FUCK ME!" she screamed, wondering if the inches and the pleasure would ever end. "I can't stop cumming."

"And I'm balls deep," said Chuck, pulling her into his lap before pushing her back down onto her hands and knees. He grabbed her short red hair, pulling it like reins. "UNH!" she screamed, as he pulled some of his penis back and slammed it forwards. "Why are you doing this?" Her eyes stared up at Couch standing above her, his penis sticking out erect now. It had to be at least a foot long. "SO BIG! UNH!" Mary grunted. The thick black penis fucking her was every bit as big as the one staring her in the face. These monsters made her husband's penis look like a little boy.

"You begged for it," answered Chuck.

"I thought you were my husband." Mary's pussy was quivering around the huge cock, squeezing and pulling it inwards, loving every inch of the titanic black penis. "He doesn't make love like this."

"Does this thing feel like Fred?" Chuck slammed his penis in deep, pushing her face closer to his father's huge penis.

"NO! Your penis is huge." Mary stared up at the foot-long shaft rising above her face. These monsters were powerful and manly, so different from her husband's penis.

"That ain't no penis," grunted Chuck answering her question. "That's a cock. And we aren't just makin love, we are fucking."

"It's so big. Black cocks are for fucking?" Mary pushed back into the black cock fucking her. The one before her eyes was bobbing hypnotically. "Built for fucking... black cocks," she muttered.

"Right on," grunted Chuck. "You sure were born for me, baby."

"We need to stop. I'm married," she whispered, more for propriety's sake then desire. She was still pushing back into Chuck's black cock. Mary wanted to cum again. Just one more time.

Chuck pulled back on her hair, raising her head. He pushed his beefy hand against the back of her head. "Shut her up dad," he grunted, pushing her head down, the head of Couch's black cock pushing into her mouth. "I need to finish integrating this white pussy."

Mary knew she needed to relax her throat or Couch's big black cock would choke her. She'd only sucked her first penis an hour ago and now... Correction, this was a cock, she was sucking cock for the first time and it required more effort which was hard when there was another cock filling your pussy as it had never been filled before. Can't stop, she thought, Chuck, pushing down on her head even as Couch thrust his hips forward. Mary concentrated breathing through her nose as six or seven inches of black cock pushed past her lips. So big. So good. She pushed up off her knees, angling her back so that Couch's entire cock slid into her throat until her lips were kissing his curly black pubes. Black cocks are bigger...better. Built for fucking. Couch's hand replaced Chuck's on the back on her head, but he was just holding her as she bobbed her head sucking his cock, her ass rising into Chuck's thrust. A contented moaning sound came from her throat.

"Mary fucking me back now," said Chuck, happily. "She's mine now."

Mary looked up at Couch, her brain was hoping he was pleased with her, but his normally, smiling and polite face was sneering down at her contemptuously. It made her want to try harder. "What do you think of this damn nigger's cock?"

Their timing was off, Couch pulling back the same time Mary did. His cock cleared her lips, flying up. She grabbed the base, licking the underside, up around the head. Chuck squeezed her ass, thrusting his cock deep. "They all turn into sluts once they get the taste of some dark meat though and soon a black woman will taste Fred's white meat," said the younger Clayton fucking her. Fred didn't know what Chuck was talking about but he found himself getting horny just thinking about it.

"That's not true. I'm not a slut," Mary protested. She believed it even though she was currently sandwiched between her black friends, taking both father and son's cocks. "I love my husband." She pulled his cock back down towards her mouth.

"We know. But If he loved you, why'd he leave you on yo anniversary?" asked Couch.

He's right, thought Mary, stroking his cock while sucking the head in her mouth. Why Fred? This is your fault, asshole. Something pushed on her sphincter. The pressure grew, and her rosebud slowly pushed in. "My ass!" Her ass opened as Chuck's thumb entered her. It brought entirely new waves of pleasure and she came all over his cock again. "AAAAAHH!!"

Mary returned her lips to Couch's cock head, sucking and jerking him rapidly. His cock seemed bigger for some reason. It was swelling even harder. Hot seed exploded into the back of her throat. It caught her off guard and she accidentally swallowed his first load before pulling back, more cum filling her mouth. His cock erupted above her face, hot seed splattering in her hair, on her forehead, nose. It wasn't disgusting at all. His seed tastes good, she thought surprised. Her hand jerked his shaft off, watching with fascination as jet after jet of white shot out from the tip. One of those little squirts was equal to Fred' entire orgasm, but then Couch's testicles were like coconuts compared to her husband's walnut-sized scrotum.

Suddenly, Mary felt horrified, empty inside. She pushed backward but the cock was gone. She felt her pussy lips spreading against his shaft. "MORE! I WANT MORE! Put it back in," she ordered.

"Roll over, My Love," ordered Chuck and Mary like the sound of that for some reason.

Mary couldn't roll over fast enough. She raised her head, staring at the black cock, shiny and wet from her arousal. "Wow," she muttered, wondering how she'd taken the entire thing.

"I want you to see who's fucking you so good," said Chuck. She looked up at him, taking in his broad chest, muscles, and dark black skin shiny with sweat. She was scared of him and of what she'd willingly do now for more of his black cock. She opened her legs wider and he smirked in approval. "Put that black cock where it belongs," he commanded. Mary pulled her bikini bottom to the side and grabbed the end of his cock bending it down towards her needy pussy.

Chuck pressed forwards, his future wife shuddering as his cock slipped back inside. Chuck grabbed her hips. His hands were large enough they nearly encircled her waist, his thumbs touching above her navel. He raised her lower body up into his cock, pulling her back each time he thrust forwards. Not only had she never been fucked by a cock like this, but she'd also never been fucked by such a powerfully dominant male. "You like the way I'm fucking yo pussy?" he asked.

"YES! YES! GOD YES!" Mary thrashed, her pussy exploding again under the steady thrusting of the huge cock. Her pussy was clamping down around his shaft, squeezing inwards like she was milking it for his seed. I'm cumming all over his big black cock. Warning bells rang in her head that she was unprotected, and it was a dangerous time of the month for her, but she wasn't about to stop him now and she realized she didn't care. She'd never experienced such pleasure before. Hopefully, he'd warn her, and she could tell him to pull out if she decided to. "I love your big black cock," she moaned. "Fuck my white pussy."

Outside the fence, Fred winced, still staring in disbelief through the slats between the boards. His penis ached in his pants. I can't believe her tight little vagina is taking that entire thing, he thought, reaching in to adjust his penis, but instead pulling it out. And why am I so hard? Must be the pill, he assumed.

I didn't know God made cocks this big, thought Mary as Couch's huge slab of black meat fell on her face. She nuzzled, licking the underside. His seed had tasted so good, she'd gladly suck his black cock again and it looked ready to rise again at any moment even though he'd only spilled his seed minutes ago.

Chuck pushed forwards, the head deep in her womb. "Here it cums," he told her.

"NO! Pull it out. Not right now. Mmmmpph!" Couch pushed his cock head back in her mouth. Mary's pussy immediately squeezed down on his shaft so tightly, she doubted if he could have pulled it out. Not that he tried. Her own orgasm exploded the second his cock erupted. OH SHIT! Cumming again. The orgasm shook her body, waves of pleasure spreading out centered right where his cock was spurting seed inside her.

Fred penis felt like it might burst. He glanced away from his unfaithful wife and down at his rock-hard penis. If he hadn't seen what the black men were packing, he'd have been impressed by how big his five-inch penis looked. He poked his index finger down at it, his penis jerking upwards and shooting a four-inch-long strand of semen out of the head. Semen he should have been shooting inside his fertile wife. His penis jerked again, then collapsed, shriveling up into his scrotum, still dribbling sperm over his testicles.

He looked up again, filled with hope. Chuck's cock was jutting out above Mary's belly, spewing an endless series of sperm strands across her body. Maybe, he had pulled out before he'd cum inside her? Chuck leaped up, straddling her crotch. Mary grabbed his cock, jerking the shaft so that it was shooting his endless supply of sperm into her mouth. "Yummy," she said, apparently liking it, much to her husband's surprise not disgust but pleasure. Even when she'd been sucking him earlier, he had no intention of squirting in her mouth.

"Fuck it's hot," complained the old black man. He stood and jumped in the pool. Mary seemed dazed as she rolled off her towel and stood up. She waddled over to the hose and sprayed it all over tits and belly, trying to clean the voluminous amount of semen covering her body. Her panty had become loose and it fell off her as she pulled it aside to let the hose run water between her legs. Chuck grinned as he stood up and pulled his shorts all the way down. Soon, he joined his father in the pool, slowly sinking into the cool water.

Mary retrieved her bikini and was fixing the strings to put it back on when Chuck yelled, "Leave it off, honey. I want you to stay naked." Mary looked up, staring at him. Her hands opened obeying him, both pieces of her bikini falling to the grass. "Why don't you make us some drinks?"

Mary Andrew walked over to her tiki bar and mixed three margaritas. She returned to the two black men, walking nude with a drink tray in her hand. Mary bent down, handing the two men a drink before setting the tray down nearby. She took a sip of her margarita and sat down on the edge of the pool. Chuck was staring lustfully at her. He walked over to her. His cock had never quite gone down and was rising up out of the water. He put his arm around her back, caressing downwards to her ass cheeks. Mary looked at the boy she watch grow up. He moved in, bending his head and kissing her on the lips. She started to pull back but stopped herself. She would never have ever considered kissing a black man, but refusing was stupid considering his dad's cock had not only been in her mouth, but she'd swallowed their semen. She parted her lips, letting his tongue in her mouth and was soon kissing him back just as lustfully as he was kissing her. Her hand moved down between his legs, finding his hard shaft. She started jerking him off while kissing him.

Chuck was a great, passionate kisser. She moaned, teasing his tongue with her own, her lust growing as her hand jerked his cock faster. Mary jerked suddenly. Couch's fingers were between her legs, gently probing inside her wet pussy. He emptied what was left of his margarita over her breast, goosebumps swelling up around her already hard nipple. Mary groaned with lust, jerking Chuck off faster as his dad clamped his lips over her nipple, licking and sucking the margarita off her breast.

"It time again," said Chuck, moving around between her legs. Couch quit fingering her and stepped out of the way as Mary parted her legs, staring down at the old man's foot long black cock. She reached down and bent it down towards the entrance to her pussy.

Mary gasped as he penetrated her. He waded forwards, pushing his cock deeper. The edge of the pool was the perfect height for him to fuck her. She opened her legs wider then wrapped them around his sides. Chuck cupped her breasts, moving his face forwards. They kissed again as he began a rhythmic pumping of his cock. Mary trembled in his arms, cumming again. She arched her back, breaking the kiss, catching herself with her hands on the cement sides of the pool. This thrust her breasts upwards so that all he had to do was bend down and suck her nipple into his mouth. "OOOHHH!" she moaned. Her cum flowed down his balls and the side of her pool again and again.


	4. Story2-part2

Mary fell on her back, squeezing her own nipples as Chuck hefted her legs, fucking her as fast as he could triggering three more orgasms until he pushed his cock in deep, the head poised in her womb. Once again, she felt the powerful jets of a black man's seed, filling her with more semen than Fred had ever ejaculated in his life. She shuddered and collapsed.

Mary came to her senses, struggling to force herself to sit back up. Couch was nearby bent over the edge of the pool retrieving his drink. She shook her head, dazed, but she'd never felt this good in her life.

Fred pressed closer between the slats. His wife was sitting on the edge facing him. Her legs were spread open and a waterfall of semen was pouring out of her pussy down into the water. Not in my pool, he thought. Fred wouldn't be swimming in it again this summer. His eyes were drawn to the younger black man, nude. Chuck was now laying on Mary's towel. Impossibly, his cock was hard again. Mary was smiling lazily as she turned her head and saw him. "Come ride me," said Chuck to Fred's wife.

Sperm was still pouring into the pool as she pushed herself up and walked the few steps towards Chuck. Mary straddled his large torso and squatted over his cock. Mary lowered herself, sighing with pleasure as she sank down into his lap. She raised and lowered herself, staring down at the black man. She'd never been attracted to big muscles though she liked fit men and Fred could certainly use improvement in that arena. Jenny ran her hands across his chest, feeling his muscles. She'd never touched a black person before today and she found the contrast between their skin colors exciting. The first time she'd seen Chuck two weeks ago at a pool party, all she'd been alittle scared of him. Now he was sexy, the hottest man she'd ever seen. Chuck was the perfect ideal man for her. Mary shuddered, arching her back as her pussy spasmed all around his cock. He grabbed her tit like he owned it, pulling her forwards so that he could suck her nipple. Mary moaned, her orgasm never stopping.

Fred felt broken, sad, watching his wife act like a slut with the hung black men. And yet happy at the same time. Mary was riding their son's friend, occasionally leaning forwards so that he could suck her nipples, and once laying down on his kissing him lustfully while grinding her pussy back into the man's crotch. Couch Clayton was jerking his floppy cock watching them and Fred watched jealously as it stiffened turning rock hard again. He'd needed pills to get his penis erect and this older black man was on his second erection in an hour. Fred didn't know what he planned to do with his current erection as Mary and Chuck appeared quite fixated on each other.

Couch walked down behind Mary and squatted. He poured some of her tanning oil down the length of his shaft. When it was good and slick, he walked forwards on his knees. Fred shook his head in denial. There was no way he was going to put it where it looked like he was going to put it. Couch bent his cock down above his son's cock and pressed the head against Mary's asshole.

"HEY!" She broke the kiss, jerking upwards. "What are you...?"

Chuck held her still as she squirmed to get away, but she was nicely sandwiched between the two men. As hard as the giant black cock was it actually bent a little before Mary's sphincter gave in and the head pushed inside.

"NO! Not my ass. It's too big." Mary's face looked horrified like she was scared to death.

Fred may have neglected his wife to the point she was cheating on him with the hired help, but she was never about to let one of them stick his penis up her rear end.

"OW!" she squealed in alarm. Chuck was grinning. He squeezed her tit, sucking it again. "OW!" she said, wincing. Couch sank down on her as his cock pushed inside her ass. "UNH! OW!" Her face relaxed, a look of pleasure spread across her expression. No, thought Fred. No way was she that big of a slut that she'd get pleasure out of something like this. "OH!" she moaned this time. "OH YES! DO IT!" she ordered. "Fuck my ass. Fuck my pussy."

Fred could clearly hear the sounds of the three rutting. Grunts and moans echoed through his yard. Mary was screaming, "Fuck me fuck me," repeatedly interspersed with orgasmic screams. His wife may have been built like a porn star, but she'd never behaved like one until now. He wasn't even sure he'd ever be able to look at her again without picturing her mouth, pussy, and ass stuffed with a black cock. He doubted he'd be able to kiss her again.

"UUNNGGHH!!" Grunted Couch, pushing and holding his cock deep in her ass.

"UNH!" Moaned Chuck at the same time.

"AAAAGGGH!" Mary screamed, her body jerking between the two black men.

Fred watched as sperm flowed down to the bases of both men's cocks and began running over their balls. Sickening, Jenny wasn't on birth control and she'd always made him where a condom after Archie. Today, their anniversary, if he'd managed to get it erect, was to be the first day, they'd make love bareback taking their first steps to conceive another child. Mary had just taken her third voluminous load into her unprotected pussy.

Better get out of here, thought Fred, stepping back away from the fence and returning to his car. He got inside and backed out of the driveway. He made a U-turn and parked on the side of the road where he could see his house.

Fred sat back, staring at his house.

Despite her sluttish behavior, he still loved his wife, but he wasn't sure he could stay married to her. Yet, the thought of divorcing her filled him with grief. Minutes ticked by on his watch. He'd neglected and completely took his wife for granted, but the thought of losing her was unbearable. The minutes had turned into an hour. Maybe, she'll get it out of her system, he thought, hoping that this would just be a one-time thing while knowing that his penis even if he could get it hard again, would never give her the satisfaction Chuck or Couch's huge black rods could give her. Speaking of Couch, he appeared in the front yard, pushing the mower. Where's Chuck? He wondered. Then Couch when he finish mowing walk towards Fred.

Fred sat there frozen as Couch tap on his window. Fred rolled down his window. Couch lean down. "Move over. I need to take you to met our shamin who will find you your black lover. She waiting for you." Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing but he obeyed. Couch drove his car to who knows where. While his son stayed with Fred's wife.

Mary leaned back on the edge of the tub. Chuck had watched her bath, washing the dried semen off her and cleaning up between her legs. He stepped into the tub when she turned the water off, holding her razor and some shaving cream.

Mary thought he'd shave her bald, but he left a single line of curly red hair. She sometimes trimmed her hairy pussy, but she'd never shaved it before. She ran her fingers down the smooth sides of the strip of hair, liking the look and feel. "A perfect landing strip for my black cock," he explained.

Chuck helped her out of the tub and toweled her dry before bending down to kiss her again. Mary reached down and grabbed his cock. It was limp but plump, and it rose slightly as she stroked it. Mary gave it a squeeze and pulled him by his cock into her bedroom. Her husband needed pills to get an erection and Chuck was pretty much ready to go a third time in only several hours. His sixty-year-old father had cum twice times. It seemed to her that black cocks really were built for fucking. Mary had a strong urge to share this information with her friend Alice Cooper but feared her best friend would think she was a slut and never talk to her again.

Much to Mary's surprise, Chuck wasn't in a rush to sink his cock back in her. He pushed her back on her bed and crawled between her legs. Strong hands gripped her thighs pushing her legs open as she watched his black hair head lower down over her newly shaven mound. Mary's body jerked when his tongue found her pussy. "Oh!" she said in surprise.

He kissed her down there and looked up her body. "Haven't eaten pussy in awhile," he said, staring at her as his tongue slid up her slit.

Mary started lifting her mound up into his tongue. "Oh god yes," she moaned. Her hands grabbed her breasts, pinching and tugging her hard nipples. The extra stimulation had her thrashing on the bed from a large orgasm. "OH! YES!" she screamed, cumming again. His tongue slid down her raised hips, probing at her anus before sliding back up, wiggling deep inside her then up and over her clit before traveling back down. His tongue felt better and thicker then his dad' penis and her husband had never shown as much enthusiasm making love to her as the black man was showing eating her pussy. She moaned in frustration when he stopped, but it was only in anticipation of something better coming.

His tongue twirled over her clit, moving up and licking her newly shaved mound to the left of her line of pubic hair. He kissed over the mound of her lower belly, kissing her navel and letting his tongue slide inside. Mary gasped and moaned, writhing beneath him as he climbed higher over her body, licking up her ribs, kissing both breasts and sucking her nipples between his lips. She grabbed his hair, holding his head down on her breasts. She could feel his hard cock sliding along her legs. Her hands slid down the sides of his head, pulling him up, trying to get his cock head closer to where it belonged. He kissed her shoulder blade, then her shoulder, then her neck, his cock head pushing past her pussy lips. Mary gasped in pleasure as he penetrated her again. Chuck arched his back, pushing his cock deep. He looked down at her. "About time you actually got fucked in this bed," he told her, bending down to kiss her.

"I agree," she replied before their lips met. Mary grabbed his ass, pulling him deep as she wrapped her legs around his thighs. He broke the kiss, gritting his teeth as he forcefully fucked her to another orgasm. "Oh Chuck," she moaned, thrashing beneath him. She was crying from all the pleasure his cock was giving her. "I love it! I love your black cock!"

"I know," he replied. He pushed it deep, the first spurts of his seed filling her fertile womb.

Mary was shaken by the powerful orgasm that rocked her body while he came inside her. "YES! GOD YES!" He pumped it a few more times making sure he'd drained every bit of his sperm from his shaft, keeping it inside her until he went plump. "I love fucking you, Chuck. I love your cock."

"I think I got one more left in me," he answered with a wink, though even he was starting to look tired.

Mary and her black lover stepped into the shower with together. The hot water running down Chuck head, his strongly built nude body, and his swelling cock was the sexiest most virile thing she'd ever seen. She ran her hands down his chest, loving the contrast between their skin color, loving the feel of hard muscular flesh beneath her finger tips. Chuck wrapped his arms around her, hands running down to squeeze her ass as he kissed her under the water. Her breasts mashed against the hard muscles she'd been feeling. His cock hardened.

Chuck roughly spun her around and pushed her against the clear plexiglass wall of the shower. His cock probed between her thighs. She spread her legs, jerking against the wall as he entered her for the fourth time today. "FUCK ME!" she growled. He grabbed the top of the shower wall over her head, his thighs slapping against hers as he slammed his cock into her. He wasn't pacing himself, he was just fucking her quickly to get himself off one last time. "I love it. I love your black cock." She turned her head sideways as his thrusts grew more powerful, her breasts squashed flat against the glass wall. "I love it." Her pussy squeezed his shaft, trying to hold him deep, trying to milk his seed from his balls. "I love your black cock." Mary shuddered. "UNH!" she cried, cumming again. She felt his cock jerk, his seed filling her womb again. "I LOVE YOU!" she screamed, her orgasm growing with each spurt of his cock inside her.

Chuck held her hips as his cock quit ejaculating. Mary's cheek still resting on the glass wall of her shower, gasping as she caught her breath. "I love you, Chuck," she told him sincerely.

"I love you too Mary Andrew. We gonna fuck again?" he said as a fact and not a question, also gasping from the exertion.

"Anytime you want," she answered, missing his cock as he pulled it out, releasing a flood of semen from her. "This is your pussy now. I forever yours." She turned wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his brutishly handsome face down.

He grinned and kissed her again. "And I'm yours. Let's go sleep." Mary wasn't going to refuse but she had to say the fear. "Fred." Chuck smiled. "Won't be back for awhile. He right now getting his small dick made a little bigger and being found his black mistress." Mary gave Chuck a look. "I'll tell you in the bed."


End file.
